triple_a_fazbearfandomcom-20200215-history
Chica
Chica the Chicken ''' otherwise simply known as '''Chica is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's '', who is a reappears in [[Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted|''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted]] as well as ''Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery''. Appearance Chica is a female chicken animatronic. Her yellow/orange coloring indicates she is meant to be a young chick. Her head is somewhat round egg-shaped and bears a rounded beak that resembles more of a bill with ten rectangular teeth lining her bottom jaw. In the back of her mouth is a visible endoskeleton mouth. Chica has four feathers popping out of the top of her head, giving an illusion of hair. She has thick, black eyebrows, bright magenta irises, black pupils and metallic eyelids. She wears a large bib that covers most of her chest with the words Let's Eat!!! written in a bubbly, yellow font with a purple outline, also containing pink, blue, and yellow confetti-like triangles covering the rest of her bib. Right past her knees, she has bright orange calves and feet ending in two toes, white tips indicating nails, the orange part of her legs and beak appear to be made of a shiny plastic, as opposed to the fabric of the rest of her body. In her left hand, Chica hold a plate on which a cupcake sits, with pink frosting, green eyes, and a single plastic candle on top. FNaF VR: Help Wanted There aren't many differences to be seen on this model of Chica that isn't on the original, but what is notable is the endoskeleton is completely different from the original, with thicker wrists. Her eyes also seem to be wider, akin to full half-circles unlike her wedge-shaped eyes on her original model. FNaF AR: Special Delivery While Chica looks very similar to her original version in the main FNaF games, she is now made of a shiny, glossy plastic, and her overall body has scratches and stains on it. Her cupcake now has two sets of teeth, and one of the teeth is golden. It also has the ability to open its mouth and look around like an animatronic unit. Behavior FNaF VR: Help Wanted Chica is in two gameplay sections. In the Five Nights at Freddy's 1 section, Chica will make her way to the player's office along with Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy, just like the original game in which she debuted. She approaches the player from the right hallway, and the player must close the right door to prevent her from entering the room Chica also appears in a repair section, in which her suit is covered in pizza and infested with cockroaches. Similar to the maintenance nights in Sister Location, the player will follow the computer's voice instruction and repair Chica in this level, by removing the food stains, throwing it in the bin and spraying the cockroaches off the suit. The player must also reattach her arm, and catch the cupcake after it runs off its plate. If the instructions aren't followed properly, like throwing away the pizza in her suit in the wrong place, failing to catch the cupcake quickly enough, or eating the pizza before you're told, Chica will jumpscare the player. ---- FNaF AR: Special Delivery Chica is one of the most common characters to encounter in Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. To avoid being jumpscared, the player must locate her static, look away while she haywires, and shock her when she charges and materializes. It is also possible, though unlikely, to obtain a Chica plush suit and CPU upon defeating her. Category:Characters Category:FNaF 1 Category:Help Wanted Category:Female Category:Animatronic Characters Category:Special Delivery Category:Returning Characters